A girls first kiss
by ArcticAC
Summary: Just a fluffy story. Korra sees two girls kissing, doesn't quite understand.
1. Chapter 1

The two girls were hard to see, half hidden in the darkness of the alley. The two hadn't noticed anyone was watching, busy as they were with each other, kissing each other deeply and hungrily, hands tangled in each others hair. Korra had almost missed them, if one hadn't let out a moan just as she walked by she would've. She didn't mean to stare, to not let them have their privacy in the hidden corner, she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

Not until Bolin shouted at her to hurry up at least, once she did tear her eyes off them she practically ran over to him.

"What held you up" he asked her, smiling as usual.  
Korra averted her eyes, she didn't want to tell him what she'd seen, she needed to think.

"It was nothing, just thought I heard something".  
He didn't ask any more questions and soon they were at the noodle shop to meet up with their friends.

A few hours later Korra found herself sitting in Asami's garden, she'd foregone a chair in order to lay down in the grass. The boys had left after dinner, citing the need for an early night. Korra however had been given the next day off, and so Asami had invited her over for tea and some girl time.

"Yuan for your thoughts", Korra startled a bit before sitting up, torn out of her thoughts. Asami just smiled at her and handed her a cup. Rose tea, her favorite.  
Korra took a sip, letting the sweet smell clear her head a bit.

"Just thinking" she said, smiling back at Asami. She hadn't quite managed to shake the image of the two girls in the alley, and it had been popping up in her head all night.

"I know, you've been distracted all evening, what's going on?" Asami said as she sat down next to Korra.  
She put her hand on Korra's knee.  
"You know I'll be there for you if there's something wrong". Asami sounded worried, and her smile seemed unsure.

Korra looked at her, and let the silence stretch out for a few seconds.  
"Nothing is wrong. I just... Saw something in the city earlier", she said while staring at her tea cup. Her voice was a little shaky, though she wasn't sure why.  
Asami didn't say anything, so Korra looked up at her face, making eye contact for the first time that evening.

"I..." She couldn't quite find the words, then Asami's hand tightened on her knee and she felt a bit stronger.

Korra felt a bit stronger, less uncertain, just for a moment.  
"I saw two girls in an alley, down in central. They were kissing. Like really kissing... heavily... intensely even".

She couldn't quite grasp the look on Asami's face.  
"And you disapproved of this?" Asami asked carefully.

Korra looked back down at her tea.  
"It's not like that. I just...I Didn't know girls did that. With,,, with other girls I mean".  
She was staring hard at her cup, , she couldn't quite look Asami in the face for some reason.

Asami looked puzzled.  
"You've never seen gay people before?" she asked.

Korra forced herself to look back up at her.  
"Is... Is that what it's called?"  
Asami nodded her head at her, and Korra felt a bit more secure.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Korra said quietly, her voice almost breaking as she averted her eyes once more.

Asami smiled at her.  
"Of course you can" she said, reaching out removing a lock of hair from Korra's face, before she slightly tipped her head with her fingers so Korra was looking at Asami again.

"You know how I grew up in a compound, right?"  
Asami nodded her head again, keeping her attention fixed on Korra.

"Well, not a lot of other kids there, or,,, anyone not a bending teacher or a white lotus guard".  
Korra trailed off a bit, more unsure of herself.  
Asami gave her a careful smile and squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Nobody told me of,,,anything really that wasn't bending related. I didn't even get the birds and bees talk until I was leaving the compound to come here. I barely knew you could kiss a boy without being married".  
Asami looked a bit shocked, but quickly gathered herself.

"I just. I'm wondering if it's common I guess, do a lot of girls do that?"  
Asami gave her hand another squeeze.

Asami gave Korra a conspiratorial smile as she said the next part.  
"A lot of girls will try it once or twice, when they're young and bold and hidden away in an all girls school", she winked as she said the last part, and Korra flushed a bit as she remembered that Asami had gone to one of those all girls schools.  
"Not everyone tries it. Some of the ones who do simply discover that they like other girls the way they like boys, some even figure out they only like other girls".

Korra struggled to force out the words, but she had to ask.  
"Have you...ever...you know?"  
Admittedly not the most eloquent she'd ever been, and she flushed and stared at anything but Asami.

Asami didn't answer for a few seconds, then she didn't answer for a few seconds more.  
Almost half a minute passed and Korra was starting to wonder if she'd upset her. She forced her eyes to look upwards, upwards at Asami.  
Asami gave her a small smile and nodded.

"What is it like?"  
She wasn't sure why she was asking, or why she was so curious.

Asami tilted her head, she was looking at her like she was trying to figure something out. There was a question in her eyes.  
She still answered.  
"It's,,,different. It's hard to explain, really. You know how it is, some things just have to be tested if you want to know".

There was only one question left, they both knew it was coming, and judging from the devilish smile on her lips Asami knew what it was, and what the answer would be.  
Korra still couldn't look at her, barely managing to stutter out the words.

"Would you,,,with me".

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Asami's eyes. There was a glint in them she couldn't quite describe.  
Asami slowly pushed her backwards, so she was once more laying down on the grass. Asami took her cup of tea from her and put away, before leaning down above her. Their thighs were touching, and Asami's hair was falling down, framing their faces. Her perfume filled Korra's nostrils, the careful scent of Peonys clouding Korra's mind. Asami was slowly leaning down closer, their stomachs were touching now and Korra could only stare at her lips coming closer.

Then she stopped, so close, just an inch left.  
Two of Asami's fingers stroked Korra's cheek, before she put them under her chin and slowly pushed Korra's face upwards, closer towards her.  
Korra looked into Asami's eyes, she could barely breathe.

Then their lips touched, and Korra only saw stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Stealth was never Korra's strength, and so her attempt at sneaking out failed spectacularly with pots and pans crashing down around her and Pema giving her a judmental stare.

"Sneaking out Korra?" She asked while giving her best motherly glare and making Korra cower.

Well, busted she may be, but Korra was never against trying to bluff her way out of trouble.  
"Couldn't sleep, just going out for a walk".  
Judging by her facial expression, Pema did not believe that for a second.

"Must be quite the sleeping troubles you're having, considering you've been sneaking yourself in every morning for the last three weeks."  
Busted it is...

"Is that how you got those marks on your neck too? Tossing and turning in your sleep?"  
Apparently tired Pema can be sarcastic, today was turning into a learning experience.

Korra squirmed a bit under Pema's glare.  
"Uuuh, yeees"  
Sadly looking innocent and thinking up excuses under pressure was also not part of Korra's skillset.

Pema snorted and shook her head disbelievingly.  
"Listen, you're an adult now. Tenzin and your parents might not want to realize it but you are. If you want to go run around with some boy at night, that's your choice, just be careful, okay?".  
Seeing a possible out, Korra nodded seriously.

Pema smiled at her.  
"Okay then, as long as you promise to be careful you can go have your teenage fun, and don't tell Tenzin".  
There it was!  
Korra nodded and flashed her a bright smile, before she sprinted out the door before she could have time to change her mind.

Fifteen minutes later Korra found herself in Asami's mansion, waiting on the girl to finish up something or other in her office.  
Waiting was never her strong suit, overall today was turning out to be a day of Korra's weaknesses. Yet here she was in Asami's living room, jittery and practically jumping with anticipation.

When Asami finally finished and entered the room Korra practically tackled her, barely giving her time to react before they were laying on the large couch in a mess of tangled limbs, lip locking and moaning.

Breaking the kiss took all of Asami's willpower, and a few minutes of indulging herself.  
She got a good hold on Korra before she flipped them around so she was on top, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder she broke the kiss.

Korra whined, sounding suspiciously like Naga being denied her favorite snacks.  
The sound made Asami giggle, and Korra gave her a little glare for laughing at her.

"Listen Korra, we really need to talk about this" She said, trying to keep a steady voice. Korra was beautiful, even when displaying her unhappiness with not getting her way, and it was distracting.  
"I know I said I was okay with helping you experiment a bit, but it kinda stops being an experiment at some point. I'm not sure when that was, but I'm pretty sure several hours every night for 3 weeks is past that line".  
Despite her deceptively calm appearance, Asami was nervous, really nervous. She was sure she was going to get what she wanted, but when you're actually doing it you never feel certain.

Korra looked up at her.  
"Yeah I know. I've been dragging it out a bit".  
Asami looked at Korra, she seemed unsure, biting her lip a bit. Suddenly Asami was feeling even less certain.

"Listen Asami, I'm really sorry, okay?"  
Asami's heart fell, this was really not the way she wanted this to go.

Korra looked her in the eyes.  
"It's just that, as the Avatar, I don't get much in private things".  
Korra struggled a bit to find the right words now.  
"I've realized this isn't an experiment. Not anymore, I'm not sure it ever was."  
A little bit of hope rekindled in Asami  
"I just didn't want to admit it, because if you and me, if we became a,,,well,,, a we.  
It'd hit the newspapers, everyone would bother us, intrude and bother us."  
Korra's voice was shaking now.  
"I*m,,,, I'm in love with you".  
The words made Asami's heart soar, she almost thought she was going to faint out of happiness.  
"I just didn't want to tell you because, well, because I wanted to keep you all to myself. Just for a little bit".

Asami hugged her, tears streaming out while she pressed her face into Korra's neck.  
Korra seemed unsure, worried. It took Asami a while to figure out she might be getting the wrong idea from the tears.  
She sat up a bit, looking into Korra's eyes again.  
"Listen, Korra. We can keep it a secret if you want. I don't mind if nobody else knows. The only one who has to know is me and you.  
So, would you..:"  
Asami stumbled, she giggled a bit at herself, she never stumbled. She must really be a mess.

Thankfully Korra saved her.  
"Asami, would you be my girlfriend?"

There was only one way to answer that.  
Asami grabbed the front of Korra's shirt and pulled her into a fierce kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with her arms around Korra was Asami's favorite thing, right up there with snuggling with Korra, hugging Korra, kissing Korra, and, well, basically all things Korra and Korra related activities.  
She was about to snuggle harder into Korra when the door opened and Naga walked in carrying the newspaper. Naga, seemingly a bit miffed about her lack of breakfast so far this morning, decided to deposit the slightly drooled on newspaper on Korra's face before settling down below the bed.  
Having a big snoring polar bear dog in her bedroom had taken some getting used to, especially since it turned into a snoring choir with the smaller but even louder water tribe girl in front of her.  
Well, nobody's perfect.

She picked the newspaper off Korra's face and went to put it on the bedside table when a picture on the front caught her eye.  
Opening it up, it was rather obvious what had happened. The front page was covered in a huge picture of her and Korra from last night, in the middle of snuggling on one of the turtle duck boats.

Well, no helping it now then. Secret's out.  
She leaned down to whisper in Korra's ear, a quick "Wake up honey" while giving her a nudge with her hip to wake her up.

"Iswhat?" A tired sounding Korra grumbled out. Waking up in Asami's arms mellowed out her generally negative feelings towards early mornings a great deal, leaving her roughly as moody and friendly as your average saber toothed moose lion.

Laughing Asami held out the paper so Korra could see the picture.  
"We've been busted sweetie"

"Mkay" Korra grumbled out.  
"We'll deal with it when we go over to the island for lunch".  
Figuring that was the end of it, Korra wriggled herself backwards, as far into Asami as she possibly could, then promptly fell asleep once more.

A couple hours later Korra and Asami was walking up the road on air temple island, somewhat ready to face their friends and explain this.  
Any attempt at downplaying it or smuggling it during conversation was quickly removed from the list of options, as the second they opened the front door all of their friends were standing there with lifted eyebrows and holding out a copy of the newspaper.

"So hey there guys" Korra said, trying and failing to play it cool.

"How long has this been going on?" Bolin was grinning and jumping around, his usual joyful self.  
"A week? Two weeks? A month!?" He'd jumped over the couch and was shaking Korra excitedly.

Korra looked over at Asami for help, and saw she was on her own for now.  
"It's,,, been a little longer than that" she said, a little unsure on how to break the news to him.

"What like two months? Three!?"  
Boling looked even more excited, somehow.

The others were smiling as well, so at least it was going well so far, but she had a feeling that would change soon.

"Uuuh, it's been 3 somethings"  
Korra looked over at Asami for help, looking a bit desperate for backup now.

Asami decided to provide assistance before Bolin shook the poor girl senseless.  
"3 years come Friday".

Well that killed the mood in the room. Everyone looked at them disbelievingly, Opal was standing there open mouthed, even Pabu looked shocked.

"Eh, what? I could've sworn you said 3 years" Bolin said, looking confused and shifting his gaze from Korra to Asami and back again.

"Yes, 3 years now". Korra decided to look over at Pema, who seemed to be the only one of their friends who thought this was funny.

"You,,, you've been girlfriends for 3 years and you haven't told us? Your friends?".  
Bolin looked hurt, this really wouldn't do. Asami decided to interject quickly before this spiraled out of control, sadly Korra beat her to it, rushing out a bunch of words before Asami could get a word in.

"At first it was just fun to sneak around, right? And then before we knew it it'd been a year, and then everyone was running around doing their own thing and we never saw anyone. By the time everyone got together again it'd been 2 years, and then Asami proposed"

"Asami did what!" Bolin yelled out, cutting of Korra's somewhat panicked rambling.

Opal decided to take that moment to enter the conversation.  
"You're engaged?" She asked, looking at Asami, probably trying to get some of the pressure of Korra, who looked ready to dive out the window.

"Well, no, we're not" Asami said, looking pointedly out the window.

Bolin, keeping a firm grip on Korra's shoulders, gave said girl a puzzled look.  
"You said no?" he asked her.

"Uuuh, no I did not" Korra flushed, looking embarrassed at having to let out a lot of information at once suddenly.

Asami looked at her.  
"Speaking about that, might as well show them now".

Korra nodded before she undid her sleeve, removing a necklace that was wrapped around her arm and put it around her neck, while Asami was doing the same.  
Of the boys only Tenzin seemed to realize the significance of the words and the necklace.

Opal looked at their necklaces before she stared at Asami.  
"You didn't?"

Asami smiled at her.  
"We did".

"When?", Opal looked torn between extreme girly excitement and furious friend rage.

Asami figured it was best to just get it all in the open now, before anyone had the time to get mad.  
"Ember Island, six months ago, the 'business trip' wasn't one".

Bolin was looking between them, confused and clueless.  
"What are you talking about?"

Opal gave him a look that practically screamed 'really?'.  
"They've eloped".

Now everyone was looking upset, Opal looked ready to explode, even Mako looked genuinely hurt.  
Deciding to interrupt before Bolin exploded or Korra let something slip again, Asami spoke quickly.  
"We would've told you a long time ago, but like Korra said everyone was split around for so long and when we got engaged we wanted to keep it secret. Not from you but from the press, since we figured that when we went public,,, well, that this would happen"  
She ended the sentence pointing at the newspaper that now lay on the counter.

Seeing she had their attention she decided to finish quickly.  
"So when we got engaged we decided to elope, in secret so we wouldn't have paparazzi's during the ceremony or sneaking pictures during our honeymoon".

Surprisingly enough it was Mako who interrupted angrily.  
"But why wouldn't you tell us, your friends!"

Korra and Asami glanced at each other.  
"Might as well just be honest here" Asami said.

Korra looked at Mako.  
"look, we love you all, but if we'd told you or Opal or Tenzin we would have to tell Bolin, and we all know how Bolin handles secrets".

That seemed to have turned the tide, as everyone was nodding in agreement now.  
Everyone except Bolin.  
"I am not that bad!" he defended himself, getting disbelieving stares from both Korra and Asami.

Bolin looked at Mako for support.  
"sorry bro, you really can't".  
Not giving up, he switched to Opal.  
"Sorry honey".  
Well, anyone's vote counts right? he looked over at Pabu, who just gave him a sad look and shook his head.

Realizing he was on his own here, he looked over at Korra.  
"I'm not that bad, really".

korra just looked at him.  
"Common Bo, remember the Flame City incident?"

Bolin wasn't deterred.  
"That was one time!".

Asami smacked her palm to her forehead.  
"Bolin, you literally, and I do mean literally, could not keep a secret when your life, and I repeat, literally! depended on it!  
You handle secrets like you're a colander!"

Mako, ever so useful, decided to help out.  
"Face it bro, you don't do secrets well.  
If they'd told you the newspapers would be on their door within the day".

Bolin, resigned to being outnumbered and outvoted on the issue, decided to cut his losses.  
"Fine then" he said grumpily.

Korra gave him a hug.  
"We really were planning on telling you guys soon, we just wanted to finish planning on how to deal with the journalists first. The newspaper just caught us a bit earlier than expected".

Asami came up and joined the hug  
"come on now Bo, don't be like that, you know we love you".

Bolin smiled and hugged them both back.  
"It's fine. I know I'm bad at secret stuff, I just wanted to be happy for my friends".

At that moment Korra's stomach decided to give out a loud rumble.  
Seeing the opportunity to let everything smooth itself out, Pema took the opportunity and called everyone to sit around the table, ready for lunch.

A few hours later saw Asami and Korra walking out the door, rather tired after spending the last few hours explaining everything to their friends, only to be greeted by a horde of journalists and flashing cameras.

Korra sighed.  
"This is going to be a long week".

Asami looked at her and smiled.  
"Might as well make it a memorable one".  
She put her arms around Korra's neck and waist, leaning the girl backwards before she bent down to give her a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of a long month of newspapers harassing them Korra and Asami found themselves at air temple island, hanging out with their friends at the beach.

Snuggling a bit Korra felt Asami shiver a bit in the cold breeze, so she put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, sharing some warmth.

She turned her head and saw Bolin was looking at them, smiling his usual slightly goofy looking smile.  
"You know, it's kind of weird still to see you and Asami all affectionate".

"Well you're going to have plenty of time to get used to it" Korra said as she snuggled harder into Asami, who simply beamed at Bolin.

"Korra!" The rather upset screaming of a teenage girl interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.  
Turning her head and looking up the small hill, Korra saw Jinora marching downwards to them, looking uncharacteristically upset.  
"What the hell is this I'm hearing about you and Asami!"

Korra grinned.  
"Back from your mission I see!"

Asami smiled at her and decided to answer Jinora, hoping this wasn't going in the direction it seemed.  
"We're dating.  
Well, married now, actually".

"Not that!"  
The girl was spitting angry.  
"I can't go visit my boyfriend in the men's dorms without asking special permission AND keeping the door open, and you refused to help me convince dad it was a stupid rule!"  
Giving Korra her best death stare, Jinora continued.  
"And now I hear that you moved in with your girlfriend TWO years ago!"

Korra just laughed at her.  
"Come on now Jinora, I'm a fair bit older than you are, and I don't have my overprotective parents around to nag me about it!"

The laughing didn't seem to cheer Jinora up much.  
"I bet you sneak into Asami's room all the time" she hissed.

Korra just laughed harder, falling down and holding her sides.  
"Asami! she thinks, ha ha ha, she thinks we have separate rooms!"

Jinora decided to switch targets, and glared at everyone else.  
"You mean to tell me that you spent two years living together, sleeping in the same room, with most of your friends coming to visit regularly…  
And still, somehow, nobody figured out you were dating!"

Asami smiled at her, and decided to fuel the fire a bit.

"It's even funnier because they've all been to our room, and somehow nobody ever noticed all of mine and all of Korra's stuff laying about.

Jinora stared at her.  
"Were you even trying to hide it!"

Korra, who had barely managed to stand up, fell down laughing again.  
"No we weren't!  
We figured we'd get caught any day now since we moved in together, and they just never caught on".

Opal had a glazed look in her eyes.  
"The cabinets" she whispered.

Bolin looked at her.  
"what cabinets?"

Opal sighed and looked at him.  
"Their cabinets, the one in the bathroom to Asami's,,, clearly Korra and Asami's,,, bedroom. The one we use when Asami has the big corporate parties and galas".

Mako looked at her, puzzled.  
"What about them?"

Korra barely managed to a few words out.  
"Theyheheheere,,,theyheheheere,mahahaaaarked,,,"  
Seeing the puzzled looks on everyone except Opals face, Asami decided to help out a bit.  
"They're marked, with our names. One cabinet each".

Jinora looked even more infuriated.  
"You are telling me that you've been living together, sleeping in the same room, sharing a bathroom, with marked cabinets!  
and NONE of your friends managed to figure out you were dating!"  
She threw a disgusted look at Mako.  
"You're a detective!"

Mako looked broken.  
"I… I am…"

Korra tried to say something, but it came out even more unintelligible than her last attempt, so she just kept rolling around in the grass.

Asami smiled at him, but decided to twist the knife a little. You don't get too many opportunities to tease Mako after all.  
"She said it's a miracle the city isn't overrun with crime".

At least that got Jinora cheered up a bit, she giggled a bit at the stupefied expression on Mako's face. Ignoring his mumbling about quitting his job to be a rodeo clown she sat down next to Asami.  
"So how long were you going to keep it a secret if they never figured it out?"

"Not much longer, we were planning on telling them around that time anyways since they would find out in about two weeks regardless".

Bolin perked up a bit and gave her a suspicious look.  
"Why would we find out in two weeks regardless?"

Korra turned around on her back and looked up at Asami.  
"Guess it's your turn to let thing slip" she said, giving her a big smile.  
"Well don't stop there, tell them!".

Opal looked at Asami suspiciously.  
"Tell us what exactly? There can't be any more secrets now".

Asami didn't answer her and looked at Korra.  
"You certain?"

Korra just nodded seriously.  
"It's a bit early but it's fine".

"All right then" Asami said, sitting down in front of Korra and putting her head in her lap.  
"Well everyone, there's another little piece of big news" Asami couldn't contain her happiness and split into a huge smile.  
"Korra's pregnant!"

"WHAT!"  
Mako and Opal looked shocked, but before they managed to ask any questions Bolin had already jumped Korra and pulled her into a huge bear hug, quickly grabbing Asami and pulling her in too.

He let them go and started jumping up and down in excitement.  
"I am so excited! Can I be godfather!? Can Pabu be godferret!? Is it a boy or a girl!? How far along is she!?"

"Calm down!" Asami said, laughing at his over excited behavior.  
"And to answer in order. Yes, you will be. He sure can. We don't know yet. And about two and a half months".

Opal managed to stutter out a question.  
"Uuuh but you're, you're both girls. Like…How?"

Korra just winked at her and grinned.  
"Avatar secret".

Asami pulled Korra back into her lap and started stroking her hair.  
"And now we're really out of surprises, no more secrets now I promise".  
Giving her friends a smile she bent forwards, giving Korra's forehead a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of someone vomiting, Korra thought, was probably one of the more disgusting sounds in the world.  
Also, it turns out that holding someone's hair really gave you a prime view of the entire experience.

"You know, usually it's the pregnant girl who has her head in the toilet".  
Judging by the look on Asami's face her humor went unappreciated.

Asami looked exasperated.  
"I don't get it, it's been like this every day for a week now. You'd think I'd be getting better at some point".

Noting the frustrated look on her wife's face, Korra leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm sure it'll be over soon, can't last forever".

Asami sighed and leaned into her.  
"I hope not, I'm getting rather tired of it".

Korra put her hands around her and held her tight.  
"You'll be fine, any day now you'll be okay and holding my hair while I'm the one praying to the porcelain spirits".

Asami gave her a hug and stood up shakily, wandering into the bedroom, with Korra chasing after her.  
"And where are you going?" she asked sternly.

Asami was looking through her wardrobe.  
"Just going to get ready to meet Opal later".

Korra gave her a hard glare and took a defiant stance.  
"You are doing no such thing. You'll stay here, relax, and get better. And I'll make you some food and hold your hair when you inevitably sprint towards the bathroom again!"  
She grabbed her arm and guided her down on the bed.  
"Now you sleep a bit, you've been up half the night, a little sleep will do you good".

Deciding she really was rather tired, Asami gave up and snuggled Korra's arm a bit.  
"Fine, but you'll have to go visit Opal on your own then. We've been cancelling on her last minute too much lately".  
She gave her wife a smile.  
"Go on now, I can manage a few hours without you holding my hand. Go and have fun, and say hi to Opal for me".

Korra gave her a kiss on the temple and smiled back.  
"Okay then, I'll go see Opal. I'll leave you some snacks in the fridge in case you feel hungry, ok?"

Asami beamed up at her and gave her a bit of a shove.  
"ok, now go have fun with our friend!"

An hour later Korra found herself chatting amiably with Opal over tea.  
"Sorry Asami couldn't be here, poor girl has been sick all week".

Opal laughed  
"I thought it was the pregnant one that was supposed to get morning sickness!"

Korra laughed as well.  
"That's what I said!"

Taking a sip of her tea, Opal prodded Korra a bit verbally.  
"Talking about pregnancy, you still haven't told me how you pulled that one off"

Korra just smiled at her.  
"I told you, Avatar secret. Can't tell you".

Opal gave a whine of complaint.  
"Aaaw come on, you have to tell me. How did you do it? Some kind of donor and Asami's tech?"  
She waggled her eyes a bit  
"Or did you get a donor deposit the traditional way?"

The last one had Korra doing a spit-take.  
"Neither!  
And I told you, really, it's a secret and I can't tell you, or anyone really".

Opal just gave a disgusted wave.  
"Fine!  
Really though, if it wasn't either of those then I don't know how on earth you could possibly pull this off".  
She gave her tea another sip.  
"And really, with how Asami's been for the last week you'd think she was the one pregnant.  
Sure you didn't mess up the who does what bit?"

Korra laughed.  
"Yeah, I peed on a stick and everything. No doubt I'm knocked up.  
And the deal was one, not two, so unless we got doub…ble…"  
Luckily Opal was too busy grumbling into her tea to notice how Korra trailed off at the end.  
"Eh, Opal?  
I feel bad thinking of Asami being sick and all alone, how about we catch up when Asami is feeling better?  
Ok? Good?  
See you later!"  
With that Korra grabbed her jacked and ran out the door before her friend could get a word in.

Opal just looked at the open door her friend left, pretty sure she was missing something important.

Another half hour later Asami woke up to Korra throwing a shopping bag at her.  
"Pee on this!"

She gave her wife a bit of a bemused look.  
"Really Korra, I don't think we need to worry about that one. We only get one, remember?".

Korra wasn't having it.  
"Humor me".

Ten minutes later the two girls were sitting on the bed looking at a blue stick.  
"Well. That's unexpected".

Asami gave her wife a worried look.  
"It's… It's a good unexpected. Right?"

Korra just hugged her tight and smiled.  
"Of course it is".


End file.
